sarah's love story
by Ezra Alexis
Summary: Luke fall in love with his best friend. not good at summarys please read


Sarah's Dukes of Hazzard Fan Fiction

For as long as Sarah could remember her parents had been friends with Jesse Duke. So it made sense that she would move in with the Dukes after her parents died. Sarah would help Daisy with the house work and then Daisy and her would go to work at the Boars Nest. The Boars Nest is a long cinder block building in down town Hazzard. While Daisy got ready, Sarah would sit outside at the picnic table and watch the boys do their chores or work on their car, the General Lee. The car was well known in Hazzard, with its orange paint job and the rebel flag on the top. On the doors were also the numbers zero and one that were black and trimmed in white. Luke looked over and saw her watching him and gave Sarah a smile and a wink.

As she sat there, she said to herself, "I think he does that to just show off."

Daisy came out and found Sarah at the table.

"You ready to go?" Daisy asked.

"Ya." Sarah answered.

They jumped into Daisy's Jeep, it was a CJ-7 with a golden eagle on the hood and Dixie script on the sides. Before they left they pulled up to Bo and Luke.

"You coming down?" Daisy asked.

"Ya, after our chores are finished." Luke answered.

By the time, the boy's showed up the place was pretty busy, but they found a table in the back. When Daisy saw them, she fixed two watered down beers and took them to the boys.

"Where's Sarah?" Luke asked.

"In the back." Daisy told him as she pointed.

Sarah came out with some soda from the cooler and placed them on her tray before going back to work. As she was walking through the crowed with her hands holding the tray over customer's heads, a guy grabbed at her butt. She quickly turned around and with anger in her eyes; she stomped on her foot and broke a glass pitcher on his head. The man let go and started yelling.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

The scene got Bo and Luke's attention but not before the guy hit Sarah. Seeing this made the boy's mad and they ran over and knocked him out. The guy's buddies quickly took him outside. Daisy, in the confusion, had grabbed Sarah and pulled her into the back. Daisy made an icepack and, Sarah held in over her left eye. The boy's came into the back to see if Sarah was okay.

"Daisy," Sarah asked, "when's your shifted over?"

"I got one more, but I'm sure the boy's wouldn't mind if they took you home." Daisy said.

"Ya, we can give ya a ride." Bo said, "Come one."

They helped Sarah into the car and they jumped in themselves. Not long into driving Bo and Luke began bickering, they only remember Sarah in the back when spoke up.

"Thanks for the help."

The rest of the car trip was quiet afterwards.

When they got to the farm, Bo hurried inside, Luke stayed out to help Sarah out. He held her a little longer than necessary.

"Ya coming inside?" He asked her.

"In a little while." Sarah told him. "I think I'm going to take a walk."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"No." She was still unsure from earlier.

As she turned to walk, her hands in her pockets, he reluctantly turned to go inside.

He knew she'd be in by supper. Luke had told Uncle Jesse that Daisy was working late and that Sarah was walking off a bad day.

Sarah came in shortly as they were talking about her. She ignored them and head straight to the kitchen to start dinner. The boy's also scooted off to do their chores.

Jesse yelled for the boys to come inside for dinner as Daisy drove up. They all came in a sat at the table in their usual spots: Uncle Jesse at the head, Bo and Luke at his right and Daisy and Sarah on his left. Sarah had made fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green bean, biscuits, and some cookies for dessert. They all bowed their heads and said grace before starting to dig in. Luke noticed that Sarah was being unusually quiet, and then notice the additional bandage on her hand.

"What happen to your hand Sarah?" He asked.

"It's nothing I just burnt it earlier day."

Later that night Sarah was lying in bed waiting for Daisy to fall asleep. When Daisy did, Sarah slipped out of bed, put on some pants, and snuck outside. As she ran through the barnyard the chicken's squawked, she hurriedly got into the barn and climbed up the ladder.

The chicken's clucking woke Luke up. So he got up threw on some clothes and when to check on them. When he was outside the barn door was open. He crept inside; a gentle weeping came from the hayloft. He climbed up and found Sarah crying. Sitting beside her, he asked her what was wrong. When she didn't' answer he pulled her close making her look him straight in the eyes.

"Now tell me what is wrong?"

"It's just that guy from work I let him get to me that's all." She said.

He sat there holding her, as they looked into each others eyes. Suddenly his head bent down and their lips touched. For a kiss which started out slow it grew into passionate. When they finally broke, they had to catch their breaths.

"Wow!" Luke whispered in amazement.

Sarah nodded unable to find the words.

"Well we better go inside." Luke said.

They both snuck back to their bedrooms.

The next day as Sarah and Daisy were making breakfast Sarah started talking.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Daisy answered

"I kissed Luke!" Sarah squealed.

"Well it's about time; you've had a crush on him for a long time."

At that moment, the boys came in; Uncle Jesse told them to tidy up before breakfast. They answered with yes sir and came back down as breakfast was on the table.

They bowed their heads for grace.

"Aunt Kate had her baby." Uncle Jesse exclaimed. "You all know Kate's husband died last month in a car accident and well she asked if Daisy and I would go over and help out."

"I'd love to but boss won't let me off for that long."

"Don't worry I'll cover for you." Sarah said.

"Thanks Sarah." Daisy smiled.

After breakfast, both girls rushed up stairs to get Daisy packed, as the boy's sat on the couch and watched TV, and Uncle Jesse made a list of the chores that day. When Daisy and Sarah came back downstairs, Jesse grabbed Daisy's bags and put them in the truck and they left to go to Aunt Kate's. Luke and Sarah watched as they left. When They were out of sight Sarah went back inside and began cleaning up the kitchen. Luke followed her and surprisingly offered to help.

Afterwards the three of them sat down and watched a movie on TV. After the movie, it was lunch and Sarah made a light lunch which afterwards the boy's went outside to do their chores. She made some lemonade and took it out to them after some time. The boy's were in the barn. She found them without their shirts and covered in a thin layer of sweat. They didn't hear her when she came in and so she took the tray over and sat on a bale of hay and just watched them work. She loved to watch them work. After a few minutes she spoke up, "Hey boy's need a break?"

They stopped working and came over to guzzle down the lemonade.

"Could I help?" she asked.

"This is man's work." Bo told her.

"Then what are you doing here Bo." She said smartly.

Bo looked at her with those puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry." He said.

"He means that we're almost done." Luke covered for his cousin.

She took the empty glasses and went back into inside. Once she had rinsed them out, she went up stairs to read. After looking through all her magazines, she heard the boy's come inside down stairs.

From the top of the stairs she said, "I have to work to night so your own your own tonight for dinner." Then she headed back upstairs to change.

"I got a date tonight, Luke so it looks like your own your own." Bo said from downstairs.

She came back down stairs and found Luke on the couch.

"Where's Bo?" She asked.

"Getting ready for his date." Luke told her. He patted the couch next to him for her to sit.

Sarah was happy to oblige. She sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What do you have planned for to night?" Sarah asked him.

He looked at her with that crooked smile which always made her melt. "I think I will come to the Boars Nest." He took her chin in his hand and lifted in so he could brush a light kiss across her lips. His tongue ran across her lower lip to ask if he could deepen the kiss. As they kissed, their hands started to roam freely over each other's body. He gently laid her down on the couch. She had on a tank top that ended on the floor. She felt his hands run up her ribcage. His touch felt like fire on her skin. She pulled his shirt out of his pants and pulled it open before throwing it next to hers. She ran her hands across the muscles in his back.

They were so wrapped up in their own world that they didn't see what time it was or hear Bo come downstairs.

Bo coughed to get their attention. They stopped and looked up at Bo.

"Sorry," Bo said, "But Sarah did you see what time it is and Luke don't you have chores?"

They both looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:30.

"I got to go to work!" Sarah said as she put her shirt back on. But before she got up she whispered in Luke's hear. "I'll make this up to ya later." And she gave him a kiss goodbye. She waved goodbye to Bo as she hurried to her 1965 baby blue mustang. It had been the last gift her parents had given her before they had died. She climbed in and drove off to work.

It was the longest shift ever even if it was only a few hours. As her shift was slowly winding down, Luke came in. She made him a beer and brought it over to him and Cooter. Cooter was a friend of the Dukes.

She placed the beers down on the table.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked them with a smile.

"No, but thanks anyway." They both said.

"When do you get off work?" Luke asked ass she started to walk away.

"In a half hour." She told him.

She went back to work, because some one wanted to order. When she got to the bar, the bartended, jerry, told her she could leave. She poured herself a beer and sat with Luke and Cooter. Luke smiled when she came and sat down with him. She ran her hand up his denim thigh what she had in mind. She finished her beer and kissed him.

"I'll see ya at home. Bye Cooter." She went back to her mustang and went home.

The lights were still out when she got home, so Bo was not back yet. She smiled and went to take a shower and change clothes before Luke got home. Not long after she caught the headlights and sound of Dixie coming up the driveway. Sarah was on the couch waiting for him when he came in. She was in her pjs, witch consisted of a pair of boy shorts and a tank. Luke came and sat down next to her, leaning in for a kiss.

"Let's go upstairs." He said afterwards.

She took his hand and pulled him up the stairs. She was going to take him to Daisy and her room but then thought that would be too weird. So they both went to Bo and Luke's room instead.

Without hesitation they shed their clothes and went into each other's arms to be together. After they laid in each others arms, Sarah looked up at Luke.

"We can't let this change things. I mean I know how close you and Bo are, and I don't wanna get in the way of that.

He looked at her with that crooked smile, "I promise it won't get in the way." He kissed her again. Soon she fell asleep in his arm. She did not even hear when Bo came in.

When Bo came in, he assumed that Sarah and Luke had already gone to bed because none of the lights were on. When he entered Luke and his room, he found them together in Luke's bed. Bo smiled telling himself it was about time. Then he climbed into his bed.

The next morning Luke woke up by the sun shining in through the window. He glanced around the room and saw Bo asleep, thinking maybe he hadn't seen Sarah with him he decide to wake her first.

He brushed a light kiss and said, "Time to get up darling."

Do we have to?" Came her muffled voice.

"I have chores to get done." He told her.

She peeled herself from him and put back on her clothes. Then with one last kiss, she left to go start breakfast. Luke then turned to wake Bo. As they dressed, they talked.

"Hey Luke?" Bo asked.

"What?" Luke said.

"Did you have fun last night?" Bo asked with a smile.

"Ya we did." Luke answered with a grin.

They finished getting dressed and went downstairs. When they got to the kitchen, Sarah was already putting the food on the table.

"Good morning." Bo and Luke said to Sarah.

They took their normal seats.

Bo smiled at Sarah. "Nice outfit."

She laughed and told him, "I had to start breakfast, so you could go do your chores." She sat down. "So what are ya'll doing after chores?"

After chores we are taking the General to Cooter's for a tune up."

As breakfast finished up, the boy's headed out. Sarah cleaned up the table and kitchen. Once everything was satisfactory she went up stairs to take a shower and but on some clean clothes.

She made some lemonade and when out to the barn. The boy's had their shirts off. It wasn't like she had never seen them shirtless before. She had come in when Bo had been changing and when Luke had been in the bathroom. Luke always lock the bathroom door after that.  
She pulled herself out of her daydream when Bo shouted at her.

"Sarah do ya need something or did ya come just to watch Luke?"

"I came to see if ya boy's wanted some lemonade and to watch Luke. Got a problem with that?" She grinned.

"Yes will have some we were about to take a break anyway." Luke answered.

They all went inside and sat at the table.

"are you going to need a ride back from dropping of the General? If you do I have so shopping to do that Daisy left me?"

"Yeah that'd be great?" They both chimed in.

She rinsed the glass and got her keys and list. The boy's were in the barn working again.

"I'm going now; call me on the CB when you're done at Cooter's." She told them.

She finished the shopping and was putting the bags in the car, when the CB came in.

"Lost Sheep to Pretty Maiden, ya got your ears on?"

"Right here Lost Sheep. Are you two done, I'll come and pick ya up at Cooter's. I'm gone."

Not two minutes later, a car came racing down the road and slid to a stop in front of Bo and Luke. Sarah climbed out of her vehical.

"Ya better slow down or you'll have Rasco after ya all the time, like these two." Cooter told her.

"Who do you think taught me to get ol' Rosco's attention anyways?" She told him with a smile. "Ya boy's ready?"

They both hopped into the cat and she took them to the Duke's farm.

When they go home, Sarah started lunch. Luke sat down to watch TV in the living room. Bo went up stairs. When lunch was finished she saw that Luke was asleep and since Bo hadn't come down with the smell of the food she assumed that he was asleep as well. She walked over to Luke to kiss him awake when he surprised her by pulling her down and kissing her.

"We can't do this now." She told him as Bo came stomping down the stairs. They both sat up. They kissed once more and head into the kitchen.

At the table Sarah asked, "Why don't we go to the Boars Nest tonight?"

They both nodded their agreement and once lunch was done when out to finish their chores.

They all got in Sarah's car and she let Bo drive after he had given her his puppy dog look.

"Bo you know I can't say no to that look." As she handed him the keys.

In the car Sarah asked Luke, "So when do you get the General back?"

"It should be done by tomorrow." He answered her.

The boars nest was full as it being a Friday night. They got a booth in the back, Sarah waved to Mindy-Sue to bring three beers. As they sat down Luke could see how Tommy-Lee was watching Sarah, he inched closer to Sarah. Later as Tommy got up and was heading their direction, Luke asked Sarah if she wanted to dance.

After a few songs, they came back to the booth. Lou-Ann was with Bo, he was whispering sweet nothings into her ears. Luke left the table to go to the bathroom; a very drunk Tommy came over and hit on Sarah. She put him down nicely saying that she was with Luke. As he turned to leave Sarah could she his scowl.

"I'm going to talk to Mindy-sue." She told Bo.

At the bar where she talked to Mindy-Sue, a strong arm slipped around her waist. Instinctively she leaned back against him. He stared to nuzzle her neck, which told her that the person behind her was not Luke. She turned around and discovered Tommy-Lee handling her. She tried to pull away, even stomped on his foot but Tommy just tightened his grip.

"I got ya now and I think I will get a good hold on." He whispered in her ear.

At that moment Luke came out of the bathroom, the scene at the bar catching his attention right away.

"What's wrong?" Bo asked.

But all Luke could say was, "Trouble."

Bo jumped up and followed Luke to the bar. He wouldn't get involved unless one of Tommy's friends did.

Luke tapped Tommy on the shoulder. When Tommy turned around, he pushed Sarah into Luke's arms. He asked her if she was okay and she nodded her head. He gave her over to Bo and Lou-Ann while he took care of Tommy. Both Tommy and Luke started fighting, Tommy on the losing side. Not long in to the brawl another jumped in and was followed by Bo. Once Bo and Luke had beaten both up pretty bad, a gun shoot rang through the tavern

It was Rosco. "I don't care who started it, all four of ya are going to jail." The girls still tried to tell him what happened but he wouldn't listen.

They jumped into Sarah's jeep as the police took the boy's to jail. I was too late to bail them out but Sarah was not with out country charm. She paid the bail and Rosco let the boy's go. Once they were out, both Sarah and Lou-Ann kissed them.

They had to back and pick up Lou-Ann's car. As she jumped out of Sarah's jeep she turned back to Bo.

"Well, are you coming?"

Bo nodded, "Don't wait up for me Luke." He yelled back as they raced to her vehicle.

Sarah moved closer as Luke, his arm wrapped around her. She moved her hand up the inside of his thigh. They knew Daisy and Jesse would be home tomorrow, it would also be the last night they would share the same bed.

Then next morning breakfast was made and the boy's did their chores. Then the phone rang and the Bo answered it.

"Hello, Bo Duke here."

"Hi, Bo it's Daisy. I just want to tell ya that we should be home by 6:00 pm. Bye Bo."

"Bye Daisy."

Then another phone call came. But Sarah answered it.

"Hello, Duke's farm, Sarah talking."

"Sarah it's Rose."

"Hi sugar, what do ya need?"

"Well Mindy-Sue called in sick today. So boss needs you to come in."

"Well okay, I'm leaving now." She hung up the phone.

"Boy's I have to go to work, if you will put the dishes in the sink I'll finish them when I get back. Oh, do you need my car to get the General or can you call Cooter?"

"Will call Cooter." Luke told her.

She kissed Luke and said her good bye to Bo.

When she was gone and the boy's were putting the dishes in the sink the boy's started talking.

"That Sarah is something ain't she?" Said Bo.

"Ya she is," Luke said, "But can you keep a secret?"

"Ya know I can."

Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box to show him.

"She's going to love it," Bo said, "Heck it's about time."

Luke smiled and put it back into his pocket then he started to do the dishes, just so Sarah would have to when she got back.

"So what do you want to do today?" Bo asked.

"Let's see if the General is ready."

They call Cooter on the CB. He told them that the General was ready and that he could come get them if they didn't have a ride. Cooter dropped off the General.

"Pretty maiden to Lost sheep come in. Ya got your ears on?"

"Bo here, what can I help ya with?"

"Can ya give me a ride, my car stopped about a mile from the Boars Nest."

"We're on our why."

About ten miniutes later Sarah saw the flash of an orange car coming down the dirt road.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked as soon as he got out of the General.

"It just died on me."

"Did ya call Cooter?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, he's on his way and is going to tow it to the farm."

Once Cooter got there, they all jumped into the General and head back to the farm.

Sarah changed her clothes and started working on her jeep. The boy's and Cooter talked for a while, once Cooter left they went over to see how Sarah was coming along.

"Need some help?" Luke asked.

Some un-lady like words came from under the hood. The boy's took that as a yes and set out to help her. They just finished as Daisy and Uncle Jesse drove up. They talked a bit at the cars before heading inside to fix dinner.

During dinner, Daisy saw how Sarah was looking at Luke and how Luke was looking at Sarah. She knew she'd hear all about in after dinner.

"So girls would you like to the Boars nest after later tonight?"

Daisy and Sarah looked at each other and nodded yes.

After dinner, the girls went to their room. Sarah told Daisy all about Luke and what had happened since she had left. Sarah also asked about Aunt Kate.

"Their both fine." Daisy told her. "The baby is so cute."

By this time, the boy's were done with chores and about ready to go to the Boars Nest. Daisy dressed in her tight jeans and green tank top and a brown chestnut cowboy hat. Sarah dressed in her tight jeans and blue tank top and a sierra brown cowboy hat.

"Ya look nice Daisy." Luke said. "Wow, Sarah!" He wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked down the hall together.

"What's with the cowboy hats?" Bo asked.

"I got them in Atlanta." Daisy explained. "Here I got you guys some too."

They said good bye to Uncle Jesse and headed to the Boars nest. There they talked, drank, and danced all night long.

It was a few more weeks before Luke proposed to Sarah. On that day, Uncle Jesse, Bo, and Luke said they would be in town getting lumber and Daisy had to work. Which left Sarah home alone.

Luke had put his marine uniform in the barn, knowing how much Sarah like him in uniform. He changed in the barn; make sure he had the ring before knocking at the door. When Sarah answered, she knew something was up because of the uniform. She leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"What's up?" she whispered in his ear.

"Walk with me."

They walked together and on the path behind the barn, at the part where the view over looked Hazzard Luke got down on one knee. He pulled out the ring.

"Will you marry me?"

Sarah just looked at him for a moment.

"YES!" she squealed and then jumped into his arms.

They started making out and you can guess what happened next!


End file.
